Numerous desktop computers and other devices are designed to assume a low power-consumption or “deep standby” mode during non-use or other idle periods. Applicable laws and regulations in this area are becoming more stringent as the need to conserve resources is recognized as essential to a sustainable global community. However, many existing power supplies and other circuit designs cannot conform to present or pending power conservation directives. The present teachings address the foregoing concerns.